Raging Waves Visit
Raging Waves is a story in The Air Ride Series. In this story, the kirbys visit one of Illinois's water parks, Raging Waves. Story The Story starts with The Shadow, Formula, Swerve, and Bulk Star are all finishing up the Purple Slide. When they are to get off the raft so it can go up the escalator for more people to go on, the Bulk Star is unable to get off because he is "Still Charging." He ends up going on the escalator. When he gets to the top where the slide starts, the people who go next say they will take the next raft, and the Bulk Star is shoved back down, and gets another ride. Meanwhile, the 4 kirbys are entering. They split up, and each kirby goes with their Best Friend. White and Red don't really care which slide they go on. They think of Water Slides as in their local pool, as those arent intense. Their first stop is the Blue and Orange Slides. White takes orange, Red takes Blue. When on the slide, White's expectations are blown away, as there is some fast accelaration. When at the end, he says he hates the slide because it hurts his back. They then go to the Three Sisters. They take the special Blue tubes only bracelet people can use, even though they don't have bracelets. White goes down the Blue one, and Red goes down Pink. After a ride, White notices each slide has a different exit. Blue is normal, Pink has a drop, and Green has a Water Wall. After Red comes back out, the two decide to go on Green together. They pick up a double raft in the waiting line and wait in line before they go on Green. They get to Green, and Red comments about how the first turn is right, even though it looks like its left. They go down, and White says if the Green one has any sharp turns to the left, he will be pissed. It doesn't and they finish. Then we go back in time to the part where the four split up, and it shows what Blue and Yellow did. They first go to Kangaroo Falls. It's basically a kiddies place. They get in line for the Yellow and Green slides at the top. They take Yellow first, though some kiddies are punching eachother. Blue says to Yellow that one got mad because he was not first on the tier list. They go down the yellow slide. They both yell how scary it is when going down, only to reply with saying how BORING it is. They then check out the green one. Unlike the Yellow one, there is some obstacles that pour some water on you. Blue and Yellow both freak out when on the slide and hirraously try and avoid them in the most ridiculous ways. Then they see two Blue Slides, they go on the "double" slide. That one is two slides connected. Theyre really short and safe, so Yellow drives a Wagon star down the slide while Blue moonwalks down. Then theyres the other Blue Slide. It's a Slide without a Lifeguard. So its ran by kids. Blue ends up scaring the whole line because he says scary monsters are down there (Which they are not) and he and Yellow go down backwards at the same time. Trivia There are two body slides just below PJ's Plummet called the Tasmanian Twisters, that are referred to as the Blue Slide and the Orange Slide. White took a very similar route to the one Poyo Ride took when in the park, even doing the first 6 places in the same order as Poyo. Unshown Rides As this story is based mostly on Poyo's expeirances when he went to raging waves for the first time, several places are not shown. * The Boomerang (Massive Cyan one) and Platypus Plunge (Green one by the Cyclone) are not ridden on, however, a follow up story will be made after both of these rides were ridden on by Poyo. * Lazy River (Kookabura Kreek) is not seen. Category:Stories Category:Comics